


I wish that I weren't here tonight

by cinderlily



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: Shane hates being away from Mike when he's injured.





	

If the last year had taught Mike and Shane anything, being separated sucked. 

Granted, it had taught them other things, ways around the lack of time to actually touch. It taught them the benefits and joys of Skype, FaceTime and Google Chat. Personally Shane liked FaceTime as it gave him the maneuverability of not having to be by his computer to be able to see Mike. Mike, on the other hand, liked Skype because it generally meant Shane had to be by himself. Not this time though.

“What’d the doctor say?” Shane said, squinting at the computer where Mike was puffed up by about a dozen pillows.

Mike rolled his eyes. “They said that I pulled something and I am going to have be on rest for way too fucking long.” 

Shane had somehow forgotten how petulant and teenage injured Mike was, so he had to inhale deeply and think good thoughts before he said something he’d regret and start a fight. He knew he was the type of person who isn’t fun to be around when he wasn’t allowed on the ice. 

“Did they give a time frame?” he asked, softly, thinking of horses and calming them down. He didn’t raise his hands up though, as with Mike that would just be a challenge. 

Mike looked off camera. “They want to talk to the staff before they give me an estimate. Probably two weeks.” 

“That’s not that bad!” Shane said and IMMEDIATELY regretted it. Mike’s eyes snapped back onto him. 

“Are you fucking kidding me here, Doaner?” 

Use of nickname, not so good. 

“I’m stuck in bed, again. I just got back on the freaking ice and I injure myself game number two, this is NOT SO BAD?” 

Shane swallowed. “Fair point. Okay. Two weeks. That’s entirely shitty.” 

“Now you’re just pandering,” Mike said. 

“Do you want me to call back later?” Shane frowned, not adding ‘when you don’t hate me, preferably.’ 

Mike sighed and then inhaled and exhaled. “Sorry babe, not in the best of places. Almost at hour six, you know?” 

“Take your pain killers, dude. Fifteen minutes isn’t going to knock you off course.” 

“I want to stretch them out, not condense them,” Mike snapped. “I’ve been down this road before. You work with what you have and you get through the freaking pain.” 

Shane kept to himself that he was with him the last time he had ‘gone through this’ and how he had always worked it around Mike’s pain schedule and kept clocks as far away as he could from him. Like most sports players he had a pretty high threshold for pain but he also had the stubborn minded inability to move forward and accept the help that was given to him. 

“Are you nervous about the game?” Mike said, obviously jumping topics. 

Shane shrugged and wiped at his face with one hand. “I’m a little anxious. Carey’s back. If he’s in good form we are going to have to give a lot more and the boys are pretty young. You should hear Stromer talk about Carey. Like he was made of pure gold.” 

“Remind him who _his_ goalie is, will ya?” 

“Already did, actually Louis did,” Shane smiled. “He’s got your back. But seeing Carey should be nice. Didn’t get a chance to this summer. Want to meet my cousin’s kid.” 

“Isn’t she your third cousin?” 

“Don’t ask me the semantics, babies are babies. Besides in my family it’s all Uncles and Aunts for the older people and cousins for the young ones.” 

Mike smirked. “So are you Carey’s Uncle?”

“Shut up, he’s not _that much_ younger than me, jerk.” 

Mike moved to shift up a little, winced and audibly groaned. Shane’s whole body went rigid. 

“Take your meds, Smith.” 

Without a word Mike turned slowly to his side table, grabbing at a bottle of water and a few pills. Popping them in his mouth and swallowing half the bottle. Shane sighed and felt slightly better. He hated being this far away. 

“I hate this,” he stated. “I’m supposed to be there.” 

Mike laughed but held at his side. “It’s not like I popped a kid, dude. I have some muscle problems, I’ll be back annoying you soon enough. I’m an adult… Don’t laugh. I can take care of myself.” 

Shane huffed irritably. “You know what I mean, Mike.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I know, Captain Dad.” 

“I told you to never ever call me that if you wanted to have sex ever again.” 

Mike put on overly fake pout. “Well, there goes my expectations for the rest of the conversation.” 

“Oh yeah, right, that was going to happen. You have fifteen minutes tops before you’re fast asleep.” 

“Now that sounds like a direct challenge,” Mike raised an eyebrow but Shane wasn’t having it. He shook his head. “You are genuinely no fun.” 

Shane shifted up and looked at Mike a little harder. There were bags under his eyes, and he looked a little like he’d lost weight. That must be Shane’s imagination, it had only been a few days. He just wanted to be there to make sure that he had the right type of food, not just delivery or whatever the guys from the training office brought over. 

He wanted to make sure he was sleeping at the correct angle, relaxing and not getting up to do stupid shit like change the Blu-Ray when they had every movie known to earth at his fingertips through one of the ten things they subscribed to on their PS4. He wanted to be near him. It was like an itch in his palms. 

“Get better and I promise you I will show you as much genuine fun as humanly possible.” 

“Is that a promise?” Mike said, and a yawn escaped. They really must have given him some good stuff if it was hitting him barely a few minutes in. He watched Mike move down a little. 

He was supposed to be getting ready for the game, though he still had a buffer to avoid being late (that was something he never wanted to do), so he started to talk a little lower. He told Mike about the game that night. About the game plan and how he was going to talk Louis into maybe wearing his mask for luck, which earned him a grunt of disapproval. 

A few minutes later Mike had drooped to the side and was obviously asleep, camera still on him. Shane smiled and left his laptop open, a sign written on hotel room paper telling him that he will be back after the game. 

“Love you, idiot,” he whispered before he finished getting dressed and left.

**Author's Note:**

> So technically I tried writing this DURING the game for luck but we can see how that turned out. Instead I write it because I love my team with my whole heart and I will love them do or die. 
> 
> AND MIKE SMITH BETTER BE BETTER SOON. 
> 
> <3 
> 
> Title from City and Colour- Deleware
> 
> "My body aches,   
> and it hurts to sing,   
> and no one is moving  
> And I wish that I weren't here tonight,   
> but this is my life"


End file.
